goodhockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Akkadians
The Akkadians are a newly founded professional hockey team located just outside Hialeah, Florida, USA. Starting of in Tier 5, League #1489 in GHL during season nr 15. The team's home Arena is EAS Arena, a new small arena with a capacity of 7 600 seats. History Formation of the Team In September 2008, Xeliass decided to start his own professional hockey team, in the city of Hialeah, Florida. As the General Manager he set up a trial week where anyone interested in being a part of his team were welcome to participate. Many young talents came to the trial week and soon his team started to take form. Xeliass started of signing 24 young players aged 19-22 and two goalies 20-21 years old, this gave him a young talented team to work with for the future. Xeliass then signed a head coach named Franta Masupha 53 years old. Mr Masupha's primary task was to help the young talents to develop and form a strong, high potential team. Rookie season The objective for the first season was to build a strong and talented team for the future, composed with young talented players and with this team establish them self in the league and reaching the play-offs. Xeliass saw the importance in working with the economy, trying to build up a strong economical ground for upcoming seasons. At the moment Akkadians is fighting in top 8 in the league #1489, this with a young low-experienced team among teams with high-experienced and high quality players signed from teams in the higher divisions. Rookie season-Play Offs Quarter-Finals The Akkadians got a good start in the Play offs by defeating Waterloo Dragons in the first game out off three in the quarter finals with 5-0. The Waterloo Dragons came back and won the second game by 4-0, that was a waking call for the Akkadians and they won the third game with 4-1. Semi-Finals In the Semi-finals Akkadians had to face HC Ananas A, a team they've had some problems with during the regular season. In the first game out three, the Akkadians got a terrible start when five players got injured and they lost by 4-2, when all hope seemed to be gone Akkadians came back and won the second game by 5-1, this was a great performance by the Akkadians but in the third game they were so tired and unfocused and had to see them selfs defeated by HC Ananas A with incredible 14-0. This was the last game for the Akkadians in this seasons Play-off, they ended in 4th place. Rookie season-Summary The goal that Akkadians had before this season was to establish them selfs in tier 5, to build a strong high potential team and reaching the play-offs. This was succesful, the Akkadians started off with nothing ended up with a young and strong team. With a total of 3 defeats and 4 defeats on extra time they finaly reached the play-offs with a 4th place by defeating Waterloo Dragons in the last game of the regular season. In the play-offs they won the quarter-finals against Waterloo Dragons by 2-1 in games and a total of 9-5 in goals. In the Semi-finals the had to see them selfs defeated bu HC Ananas A by 2-1 in games and a total of 17-9 in goals. Second season For the second season, the Akkadians released a sold of some players and signed a bunch new players to bring a little boost to the team. This seasons primary objective is to reach the finals and be promoted to tier 4. The secondary objective is to keep on building a strong and talented team and preparing them for the future. Season-by-season record This is a complete list of the team statistics from the seasons played by the Akkadians. Records as of 2 June, 2009. 'Note:' GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, OTL = Overtime Losses, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against, W% = Winning Percentage, St. = Longest Streak, Home = Record for home games, Away = Record for away games"" Record book Seasons 15. Playoffs not included in all-time records, or in one season records. ''* indicates player no longer on the team'' Current Roster {| width=90% !colspan=9 bgcolor="black"|Staff |- bgcolor="#dddddd" !width=5%|# !width=5%| |align=left!!width=3%| !width=12%|Position !width=5%|Age !width=6%|Hand !width=9%|Acquired !width=25%|Place of Birth !width=9%|OA rating |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |align=center| |align=center|image: sweden.png |Xeliass |align=center|GM |align=center|26 |align=center| |align=center|Season 15 |Sundborn |align=center|125 |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |align=center| |align=center|image: slovakia.png |Franta Masupha |align=center|Head Coach |align=center|54 |align=center| |align=center|Season 15 |Samara, Russia |align=center|82 Category:Teams Category:American GHL Teams Category: Tier 5 Teams